Sexy Ladies
by DarkWardObsession
Summary: AH/OoC Adrenalina. Sexo. Drogas. Ilegalidad. Un pueblo que no conoce secretos. Tres hermosas adolescentes fuera de control y tres hombres sin escrúpulos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren.¿Forks Un pueblo aburrido?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella PV**

Eramos las reinas de la carretera.

Hundí mi pie en el acelerador, mi Lexus convertible rojo emitió un pequeño ronquido, mientras las chicas seguían bebiendo cerveza, boscka y whisky.

Una traviesa sonrisa surco en mi rostro cuando Rose se levanto del asiento para subirle a todo volumen el sonido del estéreo,se comenzó a oír la música de _The White Stripes, Blue orbich:_

Rose empezó a cantar, se la sabía de memoria, todas nos la sabíamos, era nuestra canción.

_You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid turned it blue_

Secundo Alice, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

_Something better than nothing  
Something better than nothing, it's giving up  
We all need to do something  
Try to keep the truth from showing up_

Esta era mi parte.

_How dare you  
How old are you now, anyway?  
How dare you  
How old are you now, anyway?_

Ahora era cuando cantabamos todas a coro.

_You're given a flower  
But I guess there's just no pleasing you  
Your lip tastes sour  
But you think that it's just me teasing you_

You got a reaction  
_You got a reaction, didn't you?_  
_You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid turned it blue_

Get behind me  
Get behind me now, anyway  
Get behind me  
Get behind me now, anyway

You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid turned it bluebla

Terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas, amábamos a Jack White, era nuestro dios.

¡Joder Bella mi abuela corre más rápido que tu! - Dijo Alice. Haciendo que Rose comenzara reírse como una desquiciada. Cariño _nadie_ llama lenta a Bella Swan.

Bien pixie tu lo pediste – Pase de cuarta ha quinta y pise el acelerador hasta llegar al tope, un fuerte rugido surgió, produciéndome una fuerte sensación de libertad.

¿Así esta bien pequeña? - ¡JODER SII!- Grito el pequeño demonio, llamada Alice.

La velocidad combinada con alcohol, unos cuantos porros, me proporcionaba una adrenalina increíble.

¿Quieres un poco Bells? - Me pregunto Rose, mostrándome la botella de whisky. Asentí, dándole un grandisimo trago, llevándome a la locura.

Un un Mercedes,se puso a mi costado, tocando la bocina reiteradas veces, miré al conductor. Era un chico bastante atractivo, tenia el cabello de un rubio platino y unos hermosos ojos celeste,y una sonrisa ¡dios mio que sonrisa!, tenia unos preciosos dientes blancos y resplandecientes. Me hizo un gesto con su cabeza, mientras hacia sonar el motor de su coche.

Así que el gilipollas quería una carrera.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con mi cabeza, miré a las chicas y estas me entendieron instantáneamente levantadome los pulgares. Frene súbitamente.

El chico se posiciono a un costado mio, bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y me gritó.

¡Sí ganó os venís conmigo! - Rodé mis ojos mientras asentia.

Es mono – Dijo Alice. - Pero como pierdas te joderé toda tu vida- me dijo dándome una mirada asesina.

Los dos autos estaban alineadas, listos para la carrera. Este tipo no tenia nada que hacer. Comenzó a hacer unos sonidos con su auto, pisando el acelerador con el freno, haciendo que las ruedas traseras del auto rodarán sin parar dejando un rastro de humo atrás. Nos miramos entre nosotras y dijimos a la vez – Idiota-

Empezó a sonar una nueva canción, esta vez _Earthquake de Family Force 5_, inundando el silencio que se había producido.

Uno, Dos, tres...

El auto del chico salio disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, el lexus iba a solo unos centímetros tras el, Alice y Rose me gritaban ciento de cosas, debido a esto. Pase el cambio a tercera y le dí al acelerador, un bramido salio del motor, mientras nos acercábamos peligrosamente al auto del tipo, cuarta, un segundo bramido se escucho, quinta y el acelerador a fondo, todo eso necesite y ¡Pam!

_GET DOWN!_

I saw shawty dancin' on the floor  
I'm kind of nervous to approach her though  
she's so stylish like a supermodel  
Should I meet her (Yes I think you oughta)

¡Toma esa! - Rose se levanto despidiéndose del tipo, agitando su mano efusivamente.

_The needle dropped  
My track was hot  
we began to rock  
Our eyes were locked_

I LUV UR SONG  
Yeah gurl sing along  
She said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE  
I said Baby watch the place shake like an Earthquake

Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake

Seguimos con nuestra fiesta, menos mal que nos habíamos traído todo alcohol de la tienda.

_10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail_

Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
another 10.0 was in the makin'

Like a natural disaster  
Run for the pasture  
Cause the bass will flow  
Take you out like El Nino

It's rumbling, crumbling, all the way down  
It's tumbling, fumbling, You love that sound  
CAN YOU TURN UP THE BASS?  
Sorry gurl I can't hear in this place  
I HAVE A REQUEST THAT I'D LIKE TO MAKE!  
Well, what you wanna hear gurl? Shake like an Earthquake?

Alice cantaba, y se movía, interpretando la canción.

_Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the Bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake_

10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail

Ready? OK!

_¿Listo? ¡OK! - _Grito Rose a pleno pulmón en un perfecto español.

_Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now build it up,  
build it up, build it up  
Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now shake it up,  
shake it up, shake it up  
Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now break it up,  
break it up, break it up, WOOOOOOOO!_

Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake

_10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail_

SHAKE IT ON DOWN  
SHAKE IT ON DOWN  
SHAKE IT ON DOWN

MOVE URSELF WHEN YOU HEAR THAT SOUND

Alice comenzó a agitar su trasero hasta abajo, tal como decía la canción.

Pasamos al lado de un coche que estaba escondido en las penumbras, era un coche de la policía.

El auto venia detrás nuestra como un desquiciado.

Pero yo tenía mucha más ventaja así que pise el acelerador, y cambie de marcha, aumentando la velocidad.

Al cabo de un rato logramos despistarlo.

Lo que no nos esperábamos era lo que sucedería ahora.

lOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHEN MEYER.

Gracias por su ayuda a Iraide y a Tiwii.

Esta historia es una inventada por mi, than!


	2. Chapter 2

Aparque el coche al lado del Jaguar y el Lamborghini, Entramos al comedor para prepararnos algo de comer cuando mi madre Renee nos llamo.

William el mayordomo nos dijo que se encontraba en la sala junto con Phillips su nuevo marido rico, zorra, era una cazafortunas, después de morir mi padre se fue detrás de este señor que estaba bañado en dinero.

Isabella y amiguitas de Bella siéntense tengo algo que deciros, no quiero hacerlo muy largo no quiero veros esas caras patéticas que tenéis así que lo diré y punto, os vais a Forks, Washintong.

Como eres menor de edad estarás vigilada por tu tío, es profesor en uno de los mejores colegidos del condado así que no habrá problema con nada. Aquí tenéis la dirección, las llaves y el jet ya esta en el aeropuerto.

La miré con furia como se atrevía a tocar mis cosas y a mandarme fuera sin mi consentimiento, aunque así sería mejor no tendría que verle esa cara de amargada.

Recuerda Renee que todo está mi nombre así que ni te pienses que por estar lejos podrás tocar algo, perra en celo.

Sonreí socarronamente y las chicas y yo nos fuimos a coger nuestro equipaje para marcharnos de allí.

…...

Ha eso de las dos de la tarde estábamos en Port Angeles, pero todavía nos faltaba una hora en coche hasta llegar a forks.

¡Chicas esto es horrible! Nos han mandado a un pueblucho olvidado de la mana de dios del siglo pasado no hay ni una tienda Louis Vouitton – Chilló Alice asqueada.

Yo solo espero que por lo menos haya sitios donde podamos divertirnos y chicos, necesito un buen polvo ¡YA! Ese maldito viaje me a dejado muy asqueada.

Cierto Rose yo necesito una buena follada o volveré a hacer virgen- Jajaja- Muy buena Bells pero para eso ser posible tendrías que volver a nacer dos veces por lo menos – jajaja – ¡OH ya callate zorra!

Habíamos alquilado una Hummer limusina para llevarnos, lo sé demasiado obstentoso.

Entramos a la casa mientras Tyler bajaba las maletas, era bastante grande muy luminosa y elegante; había cuatro habitaciones, una librería, una sala de juegos y un homecinema.

Es bastante bonita – Sí... es espaciosa – interrumpió Alice.

Subí las escaleras donde se encontraban las habitaciones para ver con cuál me quedaba, en la primera que entré me gustó era bastante amplia y acogedora, tenía un enorme ventanal, un cuarto de baño y un closett muy grande.

Vaya Alice tiene que ver esto - Sonreí, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Después de desempacar las maletas,me fui a la sala donde oía la tele y las voces de Alice y Rose.

Chicas me aburro, deberíamos haberle dicho a ese tal Tyler que desasiese las maletas esto muerta.

¿Oye sabes como será el primo de ese hombre? Ni idea, pero esperemos que no meta las narices donde no lo llaman sino tendrá problemas.

¿ Cuando lo veremos? el lunes en el nuevo instituto, estará de regreso de una conferencia, por lo menos eso me dijo la frígida.

Estoy bastante cansada creo que me voy a dormir – ¡Vamos! Hoy dormiremos todas juntas y ya que tu has elegido estrenemos tu cama – Sonrió picaramente.

Ha eso de la una nos levantamos. Preparé unas tortitas con batidos y nos lo zampamos todo en un periquete – Si que teníamos hambre -

Uff niñas yo necesito algo, hace que no esnifo una puta linea dos semanas.

Creo que me queda algo en mi bolso, esperad -

Estuvimos toda la mañana disfrutando de nuestro momentos de placer, dándonos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, hasta la madrugada.

Bella cuando traerán las motos y los coches, no podemos andar en limusina por todo el pueblo -

Si lo sé, estará aquí mañana por la mañana antes de ir al nuevo instituto, así que será mejor que nos durmamos ya – Y ahora callate de una Rosalie -

solté una carcajada por como me estaba mirando.

¡Maldita perra! -

¡Shhhhh! - me miró con ira pero yo seguía riéndome y cada vez mas fuerte, sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que te pegue una paliza.

Esta bien, ya me calló – me tape con la mano para no soltar otra carcajada, y así entre risas nos quedamos dormidas.

A eso de las 7 de la mañana me despertó el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta.

Me levante bastante molesta y llevando solo unas braguitas y una camisa pegada transparente.

Era el equipo de transporte con nuestras motos y coches, el muchacho se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

¿Que quieres? - Él muchacho seguía sin decir nada, demasiado impresionado, me estaba comenzando a cabrear.

¡Chaval no tengo todo el día!

Eee...si,si firmeme aquí por favor.

Cuando lo hice le tire la puerta en la cara sera gilipollas; espero que no todos sean así por que sino me iva a volver lesbiana.

¡Chicas! Levantaos que es hora de nuestra entrada triunfal, se iban a enterar de quienes somos.

Os preguntareis como Alice y Rosalie se han ido a forks conmigo si no somos familia, veréis Alice es huérfana y cuando murieron sus padres se fue a vivir a la mia, y Rosalie bueno digamos que simplemente no les importaba.

Nos pusimos nuestra ropa de cuero (fotos en mi perfil), nos pusimos los cacos y salimos en nuestras motos, cada una de un color, la mía negra azulada, la de Alice amarillo canario y Rosalie rojo.

**EPV.**

Regrese de la puta convención a las 3 de la madrugada y tenía que ir hoy al instituto para conocer a mi sobrina, que por cierto nunca e visto.

A eso de las 7 vinieron Jasper y Emmett jodiendome.

Venga Ediie no seas gruñón, que hace mucho que no nos vemos – dijo Emmett con voz de niñita.

Por mi parte solté un gruñido ¡maldito! Sabía que me levantaba de muy malas pulgas pero aun así siempre viene a molestar cada mañana.

Me levante de un salto para propinarle una paliza al maldito oso que tengo por amigo, - te vas a enterar – será mejor que corras – susurre.

Estuvimos corriendo por toda la casa durante 5 minutos después de haberle propinado una paliza por haberme despertado.

Jazz hizo el desayuno unas tostadas con leche...pobre...

Jasper de verdad crees que esto es un desayuno, ¡maldito inútil ! mas bien nos quiere matar de hambre.

Jasper me mando una mirada asesina mientras se encendía un cigarro como vuelvas a decir eso te mató. Sonrió perversamente después de decir eso.

Mas tarde después de haber estado molestando a Emmett y comiendo nos fuimos para el instituto, todos eramos maestros, Jasper era profesor de filosofía, Emmett era el entrenador de rugbi y maestro de gimnasia y yo era maestro de matemáticas.

Como siempre todo el instituto se nos quedaba viendo, ya estábamos acostumbrado.

Teníamos que quitarnos de encima a las chicas, era agobiante, tanto alumnas como maestras del centro, unas se vestían con unas minifalda y unas blusas pegadas con muchísimo escote que dejaba muy poco ala imaginación. Parecían unas perras hambrientas, resultaba ridículo.

Jasper, Emmett, por que nos la esperamos en la puerta, no creo que sea ta difícil de reconocerla. Venga vamos.

Estábamos charlando animadamente, cuando de repente todos se quedaron mirando a unas chicas que iban llegando en unas motos.

Me quedé mirando como aparcaban. Cuando se pusieron de pie y se quitaron los cascos me quedé sin aliento parecían sacadas de una revista guarra, con todo ese cuero y esos cuerpos de escándalo.

Las tres se quitaron al mismo tiempo los cascos haciendo verse la escena de una película, parecía subrreal.

Una era rubia, de unos ojos azules eléctricos, muy curvilínea, unos pechos grandes y exuberante , y un culo increíblemente espectacular, además de unas piernas larguísimas.

La otra era bastante enana pero igual de buena que sus amigas, tenia el pelo corto y negro donde apuntaba a varias direcciones, unos ojos miel y una nariz respingona, parecía un hada. Era delgada pero con curvas, un cuerpo para ser follada todo el día.

Y la otra era la mujer mas caliente y hermosa que había visto, tenía el cabello largo y marrón que con los rayos del sol tenía reflejos rojizo, una mirada penetrante de un profundo color chocolate, adornada por una sonrisa pícara, y un cuerpo perfecto, que con lo que llevaba se le marcaba todo, viéndose unos piernas larguísimas que parecían no tener fin, montados en unos tacones altísimos. Era endemoniadamente sexy.

¡Joder! ¿Quienes son esas?, madre mía están para comérselas y mira a esa rubia está riquísima.

Lo que es seguro es que hoy mojo y sera con la del pelo corto que tiene pinta de hacer una mamada de miedo. - Comenzamos a reírnos, esto será divertido.

Por cierto Edward no debería de estar ya aquí tu sobrina.

Y justo en ese momento caí en cuenta. Unas de esas chicas debería ser mi sobrina.

Mierda...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Cualquier cosa que sea conocida para ustedes es por obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephanie Meyer. La historia y la parte divertida me pertenece y está prohibida su copia sin mi permiso.

**Summary:** AH/OoC Adrenalina. Sexo. Drogas. Ilegalidad. Un pueblo que no conoce secretos. Tres hermosas adolescentes fuera de control y tres hombres sin escrúpulos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren. ¿Quién dijo que Forks era un pueblo aburrido? En una carrera entre el orgullo, el deseo y el amor, ¿quién ganara?

**Recomendacion Musical: **Swedish house Mafia Vs Tempah Miami 2 Ibiza y Uprinsig de Muse. Reproduzcanla cuando se les de la señal.

* * *

_Mierda..._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Eso era lo único que procesaba mi mente. Sí solo verlas transformaba mi pantalón en una tienda de campaña, no podía imaginar lo que sería cuando estuviese dentro de ellas.

Una sonrisa maligna adorno mi rostro —suspiré— ya quería saber de cual todas ellas era mi sobrina. Aunque, sinceramente no me importaba mucho. Cuando Edward Cullen quiere algo lo consigue y esta chiquilla por muy sensual y familiar que sea, no será la excepción.

— ¡Vaya! Eso de que la familia se vaya ampliando no me está resultando tan malo después de todo—

Emmett soltó una carcajada —Te doy toda la razón amigo, esté de aquí tiene mucha suerte — le dijo a Jasper señalándome — Además, de que la sobrina perdida que está recientemente a su cargo esta tremendamente buena, viene con un plus y trae a otras dos más. ¡Ahg! Qué vida tan injusta.

— ¡Oh Bueno! Tienes que ser un Cullen, lo demás viene por añadidura— le conteste riendo mientras me dirigía mi primera clase, que por cierto paso bastante rápido… gracias a que tres hermosas y sexys chicas ocupaban toda mi mente.

Cuando menos lo creí ya estaba dirigiéndome a mi última clase. A pesar de lo rápido que se me paso la mañana, no podía evitar sentirme irritado al escuchar las conversaciones del alumnado masculino, profesores o cualquier otro ser vivo que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver la nueva adquisición del _Saint Jude Constance School. _Por los pasillos no se escuchaba más que "¡_Dios mío que tías!, joder tío quienes son esas, __vaya par de culos que tienen y que tetas…"._

¡Buaj me tenían harto! Malditos mocosos.

Abrí la puerta del salón de 4º año. Los más desquiciantes, irritantes e insoportables "la clase Senior". No eran más que un montón de petardos con músculos y zorras cabeza huecas de faldas cortas y piernas largas, Un par de mojigatos y dos que tres inadaptados sociales. El salón parecía un antro de perdición, unas cuantas parejas fajando y los demás riendo, creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran porque estaban a punto de graduarse y largarse de Forks, para nadie era un secreto que tras sus plazas universitarias se escondían cuantiosas sumas de dinero.

— ¡Silencio clase!— Después de decir eso todos inmediatamente se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Algunas de las más alebrestadas se atrevieron a desfilar para mí con sus sonrisas picaras mientras se acomodaban… y bueno yo no podía quejarme de ello.

—Bueno hoy daremos el tema de...— se me hizo imposible continuar porque en ese instante llegaron a mi clase las tres presas en discordia de Forks. Sin lugar a dudas me atrevería a decir que eran las chicas más calientes que han pisado este pueblucho. No se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos y chiflidos por parte de los chicos y las miradas incrédulas e iracundas de las chicas. Con una mirada los mande a callar a todos e inmediatamente el silencio se extendió, era bien sabido que conmigo no se juega. Cuando me volví a ver a _las diosas_ de toda fantasía sexual masculina tuve que hacer uso de cada gramo de autocontrol que había en mi cuerpo.

La primera de ellas tenía en su perfecta cara de porcelana una sonrisa entre maligna y sensual donde dejaba entrever parte de unos dientes extremadamente blancos y perfectos; todo en ella exudaba sensualidad y seguridad, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros que se adherían a su cuerpo como a una segunda piel resaltando todas sus curvas, unos botines negros de tacón que le hacían que sus piernas lucieran mucho más largas de lo que ya eran.

Seguí con mi inspección subiendo hacía sus majestuosos pechos de un tamaño simplemente perfecto que se hacían notar por una blusa ajustada con un escote donde dejaba ver lo justo; continué subiendo hasta llegar a su perfecta faz, que era lo más difícil de describir, con una piel de porcelana que brillaba y tenía aspecto de suave, unos carnosos labios, una nariz respingona y lo mejor de todo sus ojos de un hermoso color chocolate profundos y con un brillo travieso, que además estaban enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas, su cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura y caía en ondas de un extraño color chocolate con reflejos rojizos que le daba un aspecto más salvaje, casi felino. Pero pesar de todo algo en si le hacía verse frágil y vulnerable, muy lejos de la realidad...

Sus otras amigas también estaban buenísimas pero no tanto como ella. Aunque hay que decir que las tres juntas eran explosivas y un deleite para la vista; la de la derecha era rubia, tenía unos preciosos ojos azul eléctrico con largas pestañas doradas, una nariz recta con unos labios gruesos pintados de un rojo carmesí. La pelinegra era bastante bajita con aspecto de duende y cabello corto que terminaba apuntando a todos lados, unos increíbles ojos de un color miel y porte de bailarina de ballet.

Las tres vestían igual a la castaña, lo único que les diferenciaba un poco era el color de su ropa. La primera que al parecer era la líder de aquel grupo iba de negro, mientras que la rubia andaba de rojo y la pelinegra de amarillo, por lo que había visto era como el color de sus motos.

—Bien y ustedes son...— Disimule mi escaneo con las presentaciones. Ellas se acercaron a mí lentamente con un paso seguro y sensual como todo lo que hacían

— Rosalie Hale,_ maestro— _se presentó la rubia con una voz extremadamente sexy.

—Alice Brandon— Le siguió la pelinegra con una voz de soprano tan dulce como si fuera una

Pequeña niña, pero sus ojos delataban lo que pensaba su mente. Causando un suspiro de parte de unos cuantos alumnos masculinos. Pero lo que me dejo descolocado fue la voz de la morena y para mi bendición, por descarte ya sabía quién iba a ser mi nueva compañera de travesuras.

— Bella. Bella Cullen, _Señor Cullen. — _El salón se quedó en total silencio — Bien tomen asiento delante del señor Newton. — Dije con mi voz autoritaria mientras aprovechaba para mirar disimuladamente el vaivén de sus caderas, me di cuenta de algo que al principio pase de alto por mi absorción en la admiración de sus cuerpos…

—Señoritas, ¿y sus uniformes? —

— Verá Sr Cullen, apenas llegamos ayer y no nos dio tiempo de ir a comprarlo, pero no se preocupe hoy mismo iremos a comprarlo. No queremos tener ningún inconveniente con usted— Dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo y encandilado por el tintineo de su voz.

—De acuerdo. Señor Crowley déjeles el libro a las señoritas. Si no pudieron comprar el uniforme mucho menos los libros ¿o me equivoco?

— Bueno, no pudimos comprarlos todos— contestó regalándome una preciosa sonrisa— Gracias.

Moví mi cabeza en señal de entendimiento y seguí por donde me habían interrumpido, aunque creo que nadie me escuchaba. Y aunque, yo también estaba deslumbrado por la nueva adquisición de Forks, era un profesional ante todo.

—Bueno ya queda poco para que termine las clases. Quiero que hagan la tarea del cinco al veinticinco para el miércoles. — Termine de decir eso cuando la campana sonó. Todos se quedaron mirando como Rosalie, Alice y Bella recogían y se despedían de la clase. Esperé que todos saliesen y cerré el aula, Afuera me esperaban Emmett y Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno y que tal Edward. Al final de esas tres calientes chicas ¿Quién es tu sobrina?—Me preguntó Jasper con ademan burlón sabiendo ya la respuesta

— Esta claro que es la morena pero eso no importa, ¿cierto?— comente con mi sonrisa traviesa patentada.

Salimos a paso apresurado comentando a donde iríamos este fin de semana y a donde iríamos ahora. Cuando las volvimos a ver, iban saliendo del instituto a una velocidad alarmante, mientras se reían y hacían caballito con las motos, no les quitamos el ojo hasta que las perdimos de vista.

— ¡Ok! ¿Por dónde íbamos? – Reí. Teníamos que quitar la cara de imbéciles por el bien de nuestra dignidad— Que tal si vamos al bar de María, ¿os parece?— pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

— ¡Claro!

— ¡Bien! Una carrera, el que llegue del último tendrá que pagarlo todo. — Grite y salí pintando hacía mi adorado Ferrari negro y en menos de un segundo salí despavorido del estacionamiento con Emmett detrás mía y Jasper pisándole los talones. Me importaba muy poco si estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, ya casi se había ido todo el alumnado.

Estuvimos jugando durante un rato hasta llegar a nuestro destino, donde por supuesto yo resulte el ganador. Salí del coche con una sonrisa arrogante parándome al lado del lamborghini de Emmett.

— ¡Por fin llegas!— le dije palmeándole la espalda

— ¡OH cállate! —Me dijo malhumorado bajándome la mano de un manotazo

— Awww! Emmett está enfadado. Pobrecito, el pequeño Emmett— Le dije mientras me ponía a pinchar le con el dedo

— Como no pares te voy a dar una paliza— Me dijo apretando los dientes. Por desgracia y para mi diversión Emmett no era un buen perdedor.

— Ya. Ya...si logras alcanzarme— Solté la carcajada y le di la espalda mientras lo escuchaba gruñir y me volvía a dar un ataque de risa. — Oye y Jasper ¿no iba detrás de ti?

— Cierto, eso pensaba. Pero me extraña… Mira por ahí viene.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya...! ¡A quien tenemos aquí! Al perdedor más grande del planeta— Reímos. Aunque Emmett parecía un oso ahogándose en la mitad del bosque, por muy poco me deja sordo con lo fuerte de su carcajada.

—Ha, ha, ha. Muy gracioso, pero es que por poco termino atropellando ¡un perro! ¡Por culpa de este idiota!—termino gritando Jasper con cara asesina hacia Emmett

— Eh! No fue mi culpa, no es como si fuese mi perro— trato de defenderse Emmett mientras yo ya no podía aguantarme la risa

— Vamos a entrar de una vez niños. — yo seguí riendo, mientras giraba las llaves de mi auto alrededor de mi dedo índice. Aun sentía la adrenalina de la carrera y la endorfina liberada por haber ganado. Mientras el par de idiotas que tengo por amigos me siguieron gruñendo hacia el bar de María una antigua conquista de Jasper.

**(N/A: **Reproduzan las recomendaciones musicales**)**

Entramos justo cuando comenzaba una canción muy pegadiza que se está escuchando mucho este mes se llamaba Swedish house mafia Vs Tempah By Miami 2 Ibiza, nos mezclamos entre la gente moviéndonos al compás de la música House. Al instante tres preciosas rubias baratas se nos acercaron restregando su culo encima de mi polla que ya estaba empezando a despertarse. Sonreí travieso anticipando la noche que me esperaba.

La chica se volteó hacía a mí mostrándome su generoso escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y poniéndolos encima de mi musculoso pecho para que notase sus ya erectos pezones. Le di mi sonrisa torcida y si antes estaba cachonda ahora parecía una perra en celo apunto de atacarme, le cogí con las dos manos su culo y la puse encima de mi erección mientras nos seguíamos moviendo al son de la música que era una del mismo estilo _this is Miami_.

Eche un rápido vistazo al local buscando a María, cuando me vio asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería, siempre veníamos a este local y pedíamos lo mismo, volví mi cabeza a mirar a mis otros dos amigos que seguían fajándose con las putitas calientes.

—Cariño que tal si tú y yo nos perdimos un momento— Me dijo la rubia oxigenada, cogiéndome la polla y masturbándome, la miré calculando que hacer

— ¿Para qué? Lo podemos hacer aquí mismo, no crees _mi putita — _le dije mientras acariciaba su hinchado clítoris, pasando mi dedo corazón por todo su coño que ya estaba bastante mojado. Se le escapo un gemido que fue acallado por la música. Comencé introduciéndole un dedo, _dentro, fuera, dentro..._ La atraje a la esquina más oscura sacando mi mano de su húmedo coño y llevándolo hacía mi boca, ella ya me estaba desabrochando mis pantalones liberando mi excitado pene, sonreí complacido no quería tardar demasiado ya suficiente atención le estaba dando. Sin más miramientos la embestí hasta el fondo sin preocuparme por su placer, sabiendo que lo estaba disfrutando

— Mas fuerte— me dijo con la voz distorsionada, gruñendo me sujete con una mano de la pared y con la otra le cogí una pierna dándome un ángulo más profundo a mis embestidas, al rato de haber alcanzado mi orgasmo me separe de ella acomodándome la ropa y yendo a la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre en una zona VIP del bar, con la privacidad que nos gusta pero con vista a todo lo que pasa en el bar.

Al segundo de sentarme María nos trajo nuestros vasos de birra (*) y se marchó. No tuve mucha oportunidad para hablar con ella, ya que el lugar se encontraba a reventar. Suspiré mientras escaneaba alrededor buscando otra chica fácil, la búsqueda parecía ser fructuosa ya que parecía que casi todas ellas me estaban haciendo espectáculo en el centro de la pista, pero yo quería algo más… últimamente sentía que ellas disfrutaban más que yo. Necesitaba un buen polvo con urgencia y no solo de sexo. Emmett y Jasper se habían perdido hace un tiempo largo y para la segunda parte de la diversión me gustaba estar acompañado. Estaba comenzando a hacerle señas a una rubia de unos 20 años que se le veía a leguas que no pertenecía a Forks. Pero, a lo lejos venia Jasper con un muy despeinado Emmett detrás y mi corazón empezó a bombear dos veces su ritmo normal al anticiparme a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

— ¡María! — Bramé con emoción por encima del ruido de la música y los vasos chocando contra la superficie de las mesas.

—Esta vez no tardaste mucho, como te dicen Speed Racer (*) — Se burló Emmett, claramente no había podido superar su perdida anterior

—No es mi culpa que yo las ponga a ritmo más rápido que tú, Em — Reí —Vamos, chicos tomen asiento que hoy paga Jasper y ya me urge mi dama blanca.

—Edward! En que puedo ayuda…Jasper, pensé que no ibas a volver— Ronroneó María interrumpiéndose cuando vio a Jasper, apoyándose en la mesa y exhibiendo sus pechos. Pero, lo que más me interesaba era lo que guardaba entre ellos.

—Ya sabes lo que queremos— le dijo Jasper agarrándola del brazo para sentarla en su regazo, mientras Emmett se acababa la cerveza de su taza y la mía. Lo ignoré porque ahora traía entre manos algo más importante.

—No seas maleducado, Jazzie. Pídemelo de la manera correcta — dijo ella acomodándose en su regazo mientras el enterraba la cabeza entre sus pechos.

—Vamos al grano. Luego pueden irse a dar como conejos—dije ya estresado por la anticipación. María volteo a verme irritada por interrumpirle su burbuja, pero al estado en el que ya me encontraba… estaba a punto de meterle mano para sacar mi _dama blanca_ por mis propios medios.

—Bueno. Hoy les tengo un dulce de bonus. Acaba de llegar y que mejor que ofrecerlo primero a mi clientela VIP— dijo mientras la mano de Jasper se guiaba a sus pechos—No tan rápido, vaquero. Primero, lo que me das a cambio. — La espera y el suspense me estaban matando y estaba a punto de saltar de asiento para sacar yo mismo mi polvo mientras María le enterraba la lengua en la garganta a Jasper. Estaba empezando a irritarme cuando se separaron y ella suspiro de placer.

—Espera, un segundo. Jasper no le puedes pagar a María con besos, eso es injusto. Yo tuve que pagar casi tres mil dólares la última vez que vinimos — dijo Emmett haciendo una rabieta, mientras todos lo ignorábamos.

—Edward, tengo _tu dama blanca _y lo prometido… es Éxtasis. Una probada y te aseguro que vendrás cada día a pedirme más. — dijo entregándome mi bolsita, no había terminado de hablar y yo ya había hecho mis 5 rayas. Para muchos era demasiado, pero para mí nada era suficiente.

Esnife la primera raya, la segunda y así el resto, mientras la sensación familiar me invadía. Sentía los huesos esponjosos y como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se destensionaba. Me acomode en el asiento y estire las piernas cogiendo la pastilla que me había dado María, me la trague y lo último que supe de los demás fue a Jasper y María alejándose, fajándose y besándose por el camino.

La sensación de estar dentro de un caleidoscopio (*) era indescriptible, me sentía lejos del mundo… que dijo del mundo… de toda la galaxia. Empecé a sentir como algunas partes de mi cuerpo se despertaban y sabía que era lo que me faltaba. Un olor dulzón de lavanda y Jazmín llego a mi nariz, sentía como alguien se acomodaba a mi lado, volteando la cabeza distinguí la rubia que había estado mirando antes y le abrí mis brazos para que se sentara en mi regazo.

Sensaciones. Placer. Lujuria. Besos desenfrenados. Orgasmos.

Definitivamente María había conseguido un cliente recurrente…

* * *

**Birra**: cerveza

**Speed Racer**: Meteoro (animé) ( Mach go go go / Speed racer ), una serie de animación japonesa sobre carreras automovilísticas.

**Caleidoscopio**: Un caleidoscopio (del griego _kalós_ bella _éidos_ imagen _scopéo_ observar) es un tubo que contiene tres espejos, que forman un prisma triangular con su parte reflectante hacia el interior, al extremo de los cuales se encuentran dos láminas traslúcidas entre las cuales hay varios objetos de colores y formas diferentes, cuyas imágenes se ven multiplicadas simétricamente al ir girando el tubo mientras se mira por el extremo opuesto.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoo! Enserio sé que queréis enviarme a los vulturis y que no merezco reviews, peroo plis es por eso que la medio abandone porq apenas tengo RR y me gustaria saber vuestra opinión soy nueva aquí, además de que este a sido mi primer lemmon así que si no ha sido muy bueno lo siento pero eso se encarga supuestamente mi Betta ósea Sol, pero me tiene abandonada y no sé nada de ella en muxoooo tiempo, sii Sol te exoo la culpa jajaja! Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y en el próximo ya es vista desde Bells, un Beso y plis dejar vuestro comentario para que me den ganas de continuar!

Hola chicas! ^.^

Soy Scarlett y fui la afortunada escogida por Caro para ayudarle con el cap. Espero que les haya gustado y Joder déjenle su amor a Caro con unos lindos y muy merecidos Reviews. La culpa de la tardanza es de… . Si señoritas #ElMuyHijoDeSuMadreQueLoPario no deja subir desde el sábado. Ódienlo, siendo no más…

Au Revoir.

S.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Cualquier cosa que sea conocida para ustedes es por obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephanie Meyer. La historia y la parte divertida me pertenece y está prohibida su copia sin mi permiso.

**Summary:** AH/OoC Adrenalina. Sexo. Drogas. Ilegalidad. Un pueblo que no conoce secretos. Tres hermosas adolescentes fuera de control y tres hombres sin escrúpulos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren. ¿Quién dijo que Forks era un pueblo aburrido? En una carrera entre el orgullo, el deseo y el amor, ¿quién ganara?

* * *

Bella POV

—No puedo creer que las motocicletas estén aquí primero que los autos— Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero con sus finos labios —Ya quiero mi bebe — sigue ella haciendo berrinche por su Porshe.

Y no es que molestará ni mucho menos, si aguantarle el escándalo de niña caprichosa a Al era el precio a pagar por poder usar mi nueva adquisición lo pagaría con gusto. Claro está, que las chicas no estaban enteradas de una llamada inesperada a la empresa de envíos, pidiendo el cambio del trasteo de los autos de garaje de la mansión de Renné por las motos empapeladas en las bodegas donde solía guardar las cosas que no quería que la desgraciada de mi Madre encontrara.

—Vamos Al, cuando lleguemos de la escuela llamáremos al proveedor para que arreglen el error—le contesta Rose, mientras yo deslizo mi dedo índice sobre la superficie del motor de la moto, estaba tan emocionada que casi y solo me falto muy poco para abrazarla y cogerla a besos.

— ¿Ya terminaron?— voltee a verlas con expresión indiferente — Es nuestro primer día de escuela y de vida en este pueblucho, se van a echar a llorar al primer inconveniente que tengamos…— ya me estaba empezando a enojar, quería montar mi bebe desesperadamente y yo estoy segura que por la mirada de Rose ella quería lo mismo.

—Lo siento Bells. Mejor vámonos a comprar los libros de la lista que nos dio Renné, no quiero llegar tarde— me encogí de hombros mientras le extendía el casco a Alice y la guiaba a su moto, una sonrisa como la del gato que se comió al canario se extendió por mi cara y Rose me miro con la pregunta marcada en su cara, a lo que yo respondí encogiendo los hombros nuevamente.—Tienes razón B. no hay razón para estar tristes, es más les propongo una carrera de aquí al centro comercial ya que vamos un poco tarde—

—No lo estaríamos si no nos hubieras retrasado con tu numerito—Le respondió Rose alzando una de sus rubias y depiladas cejas, mientras una sonrisita socarrona igual a la mía se extendía por su rostro—A la cuenta de tres —dijo mientras giraba la llave en el bombín de la moto.

Me encarame en mi bebe, abriendo las piernas por primera vez en ya mucho tiempo -confesión que me avergüenza- sostuve el embriague con mi mano mientras golpeaba con fuerza el pedal de la motocicleta, esta a su vez respondió rugiendo como un animal agresivo y sonreí sintiendo retorcijones en mi barriga por la emoción contenida. Apreté el acelerador muy suavemente mientras le daba rumbo al manubrio, la puse en tercera y solté el pie junto al embrague. Jadeé de la alegría cuando la moto dio un tirón hacia adelante, cambie la marcha yendo cada vez más rápido y escuchando los gritos de Alice y Rose que venían justo de tras de mi espalda. Me había dejado el estómago en el punto de partida; la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas en las venas. Los árboles parecían correr a mi lado, difuminándose en una pared verde. Mi pie volvió a empujar la palanca de cambios, mientras giraba el manillar para dar más gas.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a mí bebe, fue amor a primera vista. Charlie me pidió que le acompañara a un viaje de negocios en Chicago, fue el último que hicimos antes de que él falleciera.

_Íbamos caminando por las calles de la cuidad de los vientos, cuando pasamos delante de un concesionario de autos y motos de una marca reconocida. De repente un objeto capto mi atención, tanto que tuve que agarrar la mano de Charlie para evitar salir corriendo y pegar la nariz del vidrio del aparador para verla más de cerca. Era una motocicleta negra y grande, todo en ella gritaba poder y placer. Era majestuosa y yo… yo la quería para mí._

— _¿Te gusta?— Preguntó él. Yo ya sabía que Charlie jamás me compraría algo así. Entonces trate de usar la psicología inversa con Charlie. Pero no funciono. Cuando le dije que no estaba interesada me halo de la mano rápidamente para seguir nuestro camino. Y me arrepentí por no haber dicho que sí. Acomode mi labio inferior escondiendo el puchero que ya estaba haciendo, cuando escuche la risita de Charlie y volteé a verlo enojada, cruzando los brazos y enterrando el tacón en el suelo negándome a dar un paso más._

_Papá siguió riendo como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo hasta que se puso rojo. — L-l-lo siento…—y siguió riendo. Y para que decir que me contagio las ganas a mí también. Al final los dos terminamos como dos locos riéndose en mitad de una calle concurrida de Chicago. _

—_Lo siento, Bells. Pero eso no es un medio de transporte adecuado para una chica como tú ni como ninguna — dijo después de haberse calmado y secado las lágrimas de sus mejillas —Además, son peligrosas. Si, peligrosas y por ningún motivo dejaría que arriesgaras tu vida en una de ellas._

—_Pero, Pap…— No pude decir nada porque me pudo el dedo índice en la boca interrumpiéndome. Seguí entonces descargando el poder de mi mirada lastimera en él, pero no funciono. Al final, después de muchos días de ruegos y miradas lastimeras logre convencerlo. Pero, las motos estaban agotadas ya que era un modelo limitado solo hacían 15 para todo el mundo. De alguna manera, Charlie se las ingenió para conseguirme una pero la traerían en un plazo mínimo de 1 año. Yo ya no podía esperar, pero no tuve opción. Y esa es la historia de mi Bebe. _

La amo no solo desde la primera vez que la vi, es especial porque fue el último regalo que recibí de Papá.

Finalmente llegamos al centro comercial _si se le puede llamar así_ Alice mostro su habitual emoción –que es básicamente a cualquier lugar donde pueda intercambiar artículos por dinero- Debido al poco tiempo que tuvimos para completar la lista escolar compramos lo más necesario y nos fuimos a la escuela porque teníamos solo 5 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, casi tuvimos que sacar a la pobre Alice de la ropa, la dependienta de la tienda nos vio como locas cuando Alice le pidió una paleta de colores Tierra para comprar los diseños de los cuadernos ya que según ella quería darle color a su vida, ya que entre tanto verde necesitaba matizarse…

Llegamos a la escuela y todo fue normal, el colegio era muy parecido al que estudiábamos en Phoenix. Lo único diferente era el gran parasol negro de la entrada, seguro para protegerla de la lluvia que usualmente caía en Forks y el gran título con el nombre del colegio _Saint Thomas Jude School_. Dejamos las motocicletas en el parking y de inmediato sentimos todas las miradas en nosotras, debía de haberme incomodado pero la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a esto. Puse mi mascara de indiferencia, agarre mi bolso de Cartier y lo colgué en mi mano derecha mientras con mi BlackBerry buscaba el horario escolar que había descargado esta mañana.

— ¡Genial! Matemáticas a la primera hora…— Me quejé

—No sé por qué te estas quejando Bella. Se supone que tú eres la buena para los números. —Suspiré y di la vuelta para entrar al colegio de una vez por todas con las chicas a mi espalda. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ni las miradas curiosas de los chicos más pequeños. La verdad es que amé la atención recibida a mi llegada, Renné tenía razón en eso yo también era una perra caprichosa.

Lastimosamente las chicas y yo solo teníamos tres clases juntas hoy Gimnasia, Geología e Historia y ¡¿Educación Sexual? Definitivamente esa era una clase _interesante _pensé riendo. Rose me miro a lo que yo solo encogí los hombros y me despedí con mi mano dirigiéndome a la clase.

Entre al salón de matemáticas… y todo fue normal. Es decir, el señor Smith "adorable profesor" de matemáticas regordete, bajito y con un descolocado peluquín gris; haciéndome presentar frente a la clase, - al parecer no hay mucha gente nueva este año aparte de las chicas y yo – y las clásicas miradas hambrientas, celosas, incomodas, lujuriosas y _enamoradas _de parte de los chicos y las _chicas_. Solo uno me llamo la atención, en la fila de atrás justo el último puesto del lado izquierdo, bajo la oscuridad y muy dramáticamente debo decir se encontraba un chico con la cabeza recostada entre los brazos que mantenía cruzados sobre el pupitre. Al parecer o estaba dormido o no le importaba la adición de un estudiante más a su clase de matemáticas.

—…eñorita Cullen. —volteé a ver al señor Smith mientras el señalaba con su pequeño y regordete dedo un puesto en la parte de adelante.

—Gracias Mr. Smith— me senté y puse el bolso en mi regazo, cuando la puerta se abrió de un estruendo y entro un chico alto, apuesto y rubio, quien tenía un brazo en el hombro de una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego pero con pinta de prostituta de burdel barato. El uniforme mal abotonado y en su cabello se veía rastros de hojas.

—Sr. Stevens y Srta. Biers. Han decidido honrarnos con su presencia. — El joven se encogió de hombros mientras recorría el salón con la mirada y la posaba en mí. Le sonreí y el me guiño un ojo. —Piensan tomar asiento…— El señor Smith trato de imponer autoridad pero fue en vano.

En ese lapso de tiempo ni el chico ni yo desconectamos nuestra mirada, y la pelirroja lo noto. Se deshizo del agarre del rubio y camino en mi dirección lanzándome dagas con su mirada tratando de intimidarme. Casi me río, pero decidí esperar para saber que iba a hacer.

—Estas en mi puesto— dijo entre los dientes.

—La señorita Cullen llego temprano a la clase. Eso le da ciertos privilegios, escoger donde se quiere sentar este semestre es uno de ellos. — Le dijo el maestro y yo respondí con mi más angelical sonrisa. — Atrás, justo al lado del señor Petyffer. Le aconsejo sincronizar su reloj, Victoria.

Demasiado pronto para mi diversión Victoria como creí escuchar se llamaba, dirigió su mala mirada hasta el puesto de atrás y con siseo de disgusto le dijo al profesor que se rehusaba a sentarse junto a la escoria del colegio. Mire hacia donde señalaban, para ver como el chico que había visto antes parecía encogerse en su puesto, aun cuando no levantaba la cabeza. Un instinto protector -heredado por Charlie- surgió de mí. Estaba a punto de inmiscuirme en la conversación cuando el Señor Smith la dio por terminada sacando a los dos chicos de la clase.

Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Petyffer, era muy raro. Pero, por más raro que fuera Victoria no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa manera. Y la manera en la que el chico se ve, tan frágil y vulnerable me dio demasiado a pensar. Simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, está bien que yo no era la próxima santa a canonizar, pero no soportaba a la gente que marginaba a los otros. Aunque no podía hacer nada hasta no saber con precisión quien rayos era Petyffer y por qué la cabeza de zanahoria le llamo escoria.

La clase se me paso volando y cuando sonó el timbre yo era un francotirador con un objetivo seguro, — ¡Hey Petyffer!— Le detuve en la salida, pero él me dio una mirada vacía se soltó de mi agarre y me dejo en el umbral de la puerta…

En ese momento, sentí que era una de esas caricaturas que veía con Charlie los domingos. Podía sentir mi mandíbula abierta a más no poder y mi lengua cual alfombra roja desenrollada por todo el pasillo de la escuela. Trate de recuperar algo de mi dignidad y me arregle la ropa, dirigiéndome a la siguiente clase. Que por suerte tenía junto a las chicas. Era raro verlos a todos uniformados, en nuestra escuela anterior el colegio tenia fuertes ideales acerca de la individualidad de cada estudiante y nos vestíamos con lo que cada uno quería. Al parecer, aquí no contamos con esa suerte. Pero estaban muy equivocados se pensaban que Yo iba a dejar a las chicas usar ese uniforme tan horrible. Me urgía buscar a las chicas, primero porque necesito que me ayuden a buscar información sobre el tal Petyffer y segundo porque necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer con ese insulto a la moda que esta gente llama uniforme.

No fue difícil encontrarlas, gracias a Dios no habíamos alcanzado a comprar esa_ vestimenta_ que estaban vistiendo los demás.

—Me siento como un marciano que acaban de sacar del Área 51**(1)** — Dijo Rose rodando los ojos —Literalmente tuve que cerrarle la boca al chico que estaba a mi lado para que no se le metiera una mosca. Aún no he visto a nadie interesante ¿y tú?— Me pregunto

—De hecho hay alguien… pero no en el plan que ustedes piensan. Necesito su ayuda, ¿cuánto falta antes de comience la otra clase?

—Nos quedan como 5 minutos, ¿Por qué? ¿Así de bueno esta que ya te vas a perder con él?—

—No es eso, Al. Por eso dije que no era lo que ustedes estaban pensando—suspiré y las acerque más a mi lado, teníamos una mesa redonda de estudiantes a nuestro alrededor — Este chico esta en mi clase de matemáticas, pero es rarísimo. Y una de las zorras de este colegio le llamo escoria. Yo creo que lo marginaron ¿por qué? No lo sé… Pero el chico tiene madera de ser otra cosa. Además…

—Si…

Suspiré de nuevo

—Al final de la clase le busque para hablar con él. ¿Saben que hizo? Se soltó de mi agarre como si yo le diera asco, no lo sé. El hecho es que a Isabella Swan nadie la deja con la palabra en la boca. Bueno vamos a clase, y en casa hablamos con calma.

Las demás clases pasaron sin nada más digno de mencionar hasta el receso, casi todas mis clases coincidían con el chico rubio que ya sé se llama James y la cabeza de zanahoria de Victoria. Sin duda me iba a divertir mucho con ella este semestre, ella se creé una fiera salvaje y no es más que un gatito refunfuñón y para su desgracia yo odio los gatos.

Esta escuela es peor que un reclusorio, que sea tan…

Gris

Estúpida

Y extraña

Es lo que la hace tan aburrida, los chicos técnicamente hacen lo que quiere. Y les falta autoridad. Aunque pensándolo bien me convenía. Ya que no hay mejor autoridad en el mundo que yo.

Y mis chicas claro. Pero todos sabemos que yo soy el pilar de esa pirámide.

Estábamos en el casino viendo si había algo comestible, cuando me recorrió una sensación que mandaba escalofríos, sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda y me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

En la mitad de la cafetería había dos mesas juntas, no hay que ser inteligente para saber quiénes eran…

"Los típicos populares"

Rubias **sin** pantaletas y Músculos **sin** cerebro.

La cosa va así, en esta secundaria no hay espacio para dos abejas reina. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y rápido. Además que las porristas sean populares es tan… de escuela pública. Ewww!

Sentí que la mirada seguía prendada en mí y seguí la dirección para encontrarme con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa traviesa en unos labios rosas y rellenos. Le respondí con una sonrisa igual y ella me guiño un ojo. La reconocí como una de las chicas que había visto en mi clase de Geología e Historia.

—No quieres nada Bells. —Alice me devolvió a la realidad.

—Un yogurt desnatado solamente— Mi BlackBerry vibro en mi bolso. Agh, un mensaje de Renné, ni siquiera a Kilómetros de distancia me dejaba en paz; Típico, necesitaba acceso a una de las cuentas bancarias de Charlie. Ni loca le iba a dar permiso, ese dinero es mío, Charlie lo dejo claro en el testamento. Le tecleé mi rápida respuesta un NO.

Nos sentamos afuera cerca de las escaleras de la entrada, Alice y Rose se dedicaron a hablar entre ellas mientras yo solo divagaba. En todo el tiempo que he estado en Forks no me he topado ni una sola vez con mi tío. Se nota que Renné estaba muy preocupada por nosotras ni siquiera había llamado para ver como habíamos llegado a Forks. Sé que ya debería haberme acostumbrado, pero sin embargo creo que hay una parte de mí que espera que el instinto maternal despierte en Renné, aunque fuera solo para poder restregarle en la cara lo mala madre que ha sido. Tire el Yogurt a la basura casi completo, siempre era así. Pensar en Renné me revolvía el estómago.

El timbre sonó y yo gemí de frustración al saber que todavía quedaba una clase más por atender.

—Oh My Gosh! Y todavía queda una hora… después de la clase de Gimnasia estoy molida, solo quiero que Franchesco me preparé una rica y deliciosa hamburguesa y que Sue me haga su masaje milagroso— Se quejó Alice. Franchesco era el chef que Sue contrato para nosotras hacia unas comidas de ensueño y unas ensaladas deliciosas. Alice tenía razón el entrenador de Gimnasia era un animal, toda esa fuerza la quería ver acumulada en mi cama…

Desperté mi mente, porque me estaba adentrando en aguas peligrosas. Pronto llegaría a casa y podía dar rienda suelta a mis bajos instintos. Necesitaba con urgencia un HOMBRE. Y ya sabía yo quien era, solo necesitaba una llamada y…

—Bells, ya vámonos—Mire mal a Rose por cortar mis pensamientos. Seguimos hacia la clase de Educación Sexual. Dios que nombre más estúpido para una materia. Que nos iban a enseñar el Kamasutra o que.

Los pasillos de la escuela se habían quedado vacíos, al parecer tanta divagación de mi parte ocasiono que llegáramos tarde.

Cuando entramos al salón ya estaban todos en el salón pero había mucho ruido. Yo solo pude mirar una cosa. No. No era una cosa, era un Dios. La pomada que necesitaba para mi comezón. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Decir que este hombre era un adonis era quedarse corto, desde su cabello que gritaba por pasar las manos para ver si era tan sedoso como se veía hasta su estatura. Yo solo quería arrancarle la ropa y pasar la lengua por toda su blanca piel enmarcada por esos músculos perfectos, ni tan grandes que den miedo ni tan pequeños, la medida perfecta. Esos eran los brazos musculosos que iban dañar el cabezal de mi cama en cada embestida.

Mi ensoñación fue parada de golpe cuando me di cuenta de la placa en el escritorio. Ahí decía claramente Mr Cullen, y no había que ser muy inteligente para unir cabos. Yo sabía que mi _tío_ era maestro aquí. Mas no imaginaba esto, esperaba…

No sé qué esperaba, pero no está sorpresa. Suspiré cuando por un segundo vi desecho mi deseo de tener el cabezal de mi cama despedazado.

Él no se quedó atrás yo podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda y en mi trasero cuando me fui a sentar. Sin embargo el resto de la clase se pasó igual a la mañana, y mi Tio Ed no dirigió una sola mirada en mi dirección. Al final la clase empezó con el ciclo menstrual de la mujer.

Se me salió un suspiro de frustración. Si seguía así me iba a desfilar. El timbre sonó y fuimos las ultimas en salir. Tio Ed se despidió normal y ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor, así que decidí que era mejor irnos a casa, necesitaba mi liberación con urgencia. Las chicas empezaron a hablar de Edward pero yo no les estaba poniendo atención solo quería irme. Así que les propuse una carrera, y claro todo mi buen humor regreso cuando me monte en mi bebe.

* * *

Tanya POV

Tome mi bolso y mis gafas GUESS de la mesita de noche de mi cuarto y baje corriendo las escaleras con mis perfectos rizos rubios rosa rebotando a cada movimiento que daba. Hoy me iría en la limusina, no tenía ganas de conducir yo.

—Hola señorita – Me saludo Paolo un joven muy atractivo brasileño que a veces hacia favores a mi madre en el asiento trasero, me abrió la puerta y me adentre de forma elegante y grácil.

Me coloque mis auriculares donde comenzó a sonar la música movida y electrónica de The cataracs ft dev. Llegamos justo cuando la canción se terminó y empezaba una de Missy Elliot, me encamine a la entrada donde estaban todos Victoria estaba encima de Jame dándose su lote semanal de fajarse delante de la escuela, Victoria una chica que tenía un aspecto felino con un cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, simplemente hermosa, pero su voz era hipnotizante aguda como el de una niña, lo que hace contraste con su apariencia felina y maligna, pero con una piel extremadamente pálida lo que con su voz la hacía parecer inocente.

James era el llamado "chico de oro" con una cara de modelo de pasarela, cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules cielos, mandíbula cuadrada y sonrisa irresistible, tenía cara de niño bueno pero nada que ver. Mis hermanas que eran unas arpías de cuidado Irina y Kate cuerpos formados y de un castaño claro con reflejos rubios pero a diferencia de mí que tengo los ojos de un color gris apagado ellas lo tenían de un color marrón miel. Los respectivos "ligues" de estas Benjamín y Collin.

— ¡Hola chicos!

— Hola Tanya— Dijeron todos a la vez. — ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche? ¿Hay movida?

— ¡Sí! Ya sabéis donde es, Tanya si quieres puedes acompañarme en esta carrera, Vicky no es celosa – Medio grito James, guiñándome un ojo, yo solo los rodé

— Ok, pues nos vemos allí— En ese momento se estaciono una limusina blanca donde salió un colorado y torpe chico desgarbado, con cabello rubio oscuro casi de la paja desordenado, y unas enormes gafas que tapaban casi toda su cara.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡¿ha quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es el ratón de biblioteca, come libros. — Dijo James acercándose a él, seguido de Benjamín y Collin a cada costado suyo.

—Veras maldito nerd tengo que entregar una tarea para Física y estaba pensando bueno, ¿y porque tengo que hacerlo yo? Si yo tengo una vida social y amigos que atender además de una muy linda novia que tirarme en vez de estar haciendo cosas inservibles y claro para eso estas tú que no tienes a nadie y donde seguro no saldrás en todo el fin de semana ya que eres un estigma social — James empezó a reírse y los otros idiotas lo seguían como a un rey.

— ¡Eh! Vamos llegaremos tarde

— Bien, tu— dijo apuntando a el perdedor— espérame a la salida que te daré algo con que entretenerte.

La primera hora paso igual que los años anteriores, sonó el timbre de la segunda hora y caminamos todos juntos al salón de Geología e historia donde la maestra todavía no había llegado.

Jane se encontraba sentada apuntando unas cosas en su libreta rosa.

— ¡Ey! ¿Porque no nos esperaste?— levanto su perfecto rostro hacía a mí con una leve sonrisa surcando su deseable boca.

—Bueno quería llegar antes a las clases le he puesto una sorpresita a Ángela lame—culos Weber— me dijo lanzando una fuerte risotada, sonreí ante eso.

— ¿Y a mí no me saludas?— Pregunté arqueando mi perfecta ceja depilada, sonrió mostrándome unos adorables hoyuelos

— Yo siempre señorita Denali— se acercó lentamente a mis labios que se encontraban entreabiertos y esperando sus cálidos labios, cuando los sentí me sentí como en casa, comenzamos una guerra entre nuestras lenguas, donde ninguna ganaba, comencé a adentrar mis manos por su escote, masajeando sus pechos, cuando ya íbamos a quitarnos la ropa y follarnos en plena clase escuchamos a nuestro compañeros silbando, miramos y muchos tenían los móviles sacados grabando, haciendo fotos y demás, cuando iba a decir algo entró la maestra Athenodora una vieja decrepita y amargada.

— Bien clase silencio—dijo amenazante—Hoy tendremos con nosotros a unas nuevas compañeras ¡chicas pasad!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las mujeres más hermosas, sexys y calientes que haya visto jamás, todos estábamos con la boca abierta porque no llevaban puestos los uniformes sino que iban con una ropa que le quedaban al dedillo, que se ajustaba y se amoldaba a sus figuras. Eran tres, cada una diferente pero a la vez iguales, como un todo y un nada, la primera una rubia alta y escultural que parecía una modelo de Victoria´s Secret, era increíble, te dolían los ojos de solo mirarla, con el cabello largo y ondulado que ondeaba en el aire como una especie de leona, unos increíbles ojos azules pero no cualquier azul, un azul eléctrico con diferentes matices de azul, una nariz recta y respingona y una sonrisa burlona concordaba con su postura altiva. La segunda una chica muy bajita con el cabello negro espeso que apuntaba a todos lados de manera desordenada y alocada, que le quedaba estupendo, unos ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa cálida, tenía cara de duende, pero a pesar de ser bajita tenía un cuerpo de infarto, unas tetas de un tamaño ideal que surgían tentativamente debajo de una blusa muy ajustada, y por ultimó unas piernas estilizadas enfundadas en unos kilométricos tacones de aguja.

Y la última pero no menos importante una diosa de cabellos castaños como el chocolate que tenían reflejos rojizos, ¡DIOS MIO! parecía una diosa griega, tan imponente y segura. Me quede sin respiración; pero lo que me dejo K.O fue cuando se quitó sus gafas de sol y posó su mirada en mí, tenía unos expresivos e increíbles ojos de un marrón chocolate como su cabello que te hacían querer perderte en ellos, su nariz recta y unos labios rellenos y sensuales de un tono rosado que enmarcaban un rostro en forma de corazón, fui vagando por su cuerpo, un cuerpo que era la perdición, donde realzaban unas cuervas insinuantes, unas piernas increíblemente largas, que parecían interminables con esos botines de tacón.

—Bien señoritas y señores están son Alice Brandon— dijo señalando a la bajita con aspecto de duende

— está de aquí Rosalie Hale— nos dijo a la modelo rubia

— y ha Bella, Bella Cullen, llegan desde Beverly Hills - California— rodé los ojos ante eso como si no supiésemos que estaba en california vieja idiota.

—Hermosas sentaros juntas al final de la clase – Mi diosa griega movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y con unos pasos felinos y sensuales se sentaron al final de la clase donde se acomodaron bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Yo creo que hasta se me caía la baba, sorprendente.

La señora Athenodora carraspeo para capturar nuestra atención solo la miramos pero nadie en toda la clase prestó atención dado que todos estábamos soñando con nuestras nuevas compañeras.

Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen en esas tres diosas, miré a Jane que estaba sentada de lado pero que miraba de reojo a los puestos de las nuevas bellezas, seguí mi inspección y me encontré con Victoria que tenía una mirada de odio, envidia y admiración, seguí su mirada y ya sabía por qué del odio James se comía a _mi_ diosa morena con la mirada, aunque todos estaban igual Benjamín tenía cara de pervertido y Collin se le estaba cayendo la baba de la comisura de la boca, Corin el cátcher del equipo de baseball que tenía una erección del tamaño del Empire state, desvié mis ojos apresuradamente, ¡bah! A quien intento engañar, volví a mirar el erecto pene de Corin y cerré los ojos, madre mía tenía a un mastodonte. Humm Yummy Yummy.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAIS? ESPERO QUE BIEN! BUENOO SIENTO MUXO K ESPEREIS TANTO PERO DESDE AHORA YA NO! YA NO MAS! ACTUALIZAREMOS GRACIAS A MI MARAVILLOSA BETTA Y GRAN AMIGA K ME AYUDA TANTO TANTISIMO! QUE ACTUALIZAREMOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA Y KIZAS SI HAY MUXOS RR HABRA MARATÓN Y PONDREMOS MUXAS COSITAS! ACEPTAMOS OPINIÓN, SUGERENCIAS, QUE QUEREIS! QUE ES LO K MAS DESEAIS QUE PASE EN EL FIC!

QUE TIPO DE MUSICA QUEREIS QUE SALGA SII DE ROCK,HOUSE,REGUEE,REGUEETOON O COMO SE ESCRIBA JAJAJA!

BUENO ESO ESPERO QUE ESE BOTONCITOO TAN LLAMATIVO Y ATRATIVO QUE AUNK PAREZCA K NO HACE QUE LOS CAPITULOS ESTEN LISTO ANTES DE TIEMPO Y MUXAS COSAS K OS SORPRENDERA JAJAJA!

BUENOO UN SALUDO Y UN BESOTOTE ENORMES PARA VOSOTRAS LA K ABEIS ESTADO HAY DESDE SIEMPRE Y LA K ME AN DEJADO RR EN CADA CAPI MUXAS GRACIAS Y BUENO CREO K ESTOY HACIENDO LA BIBLIA ASIK YA OS DEJO! Y PLISS ENSERIO SIENTO MUCHO LO QUE HABEIS TENIDO QUE ESPERAR :(

Hola chicas!

Soy Scarlett la beta de Caro, como ya saben no hay razón de Sol, no sabemos que hay con ella, pero por eso no las vamos a castigar. No señoritas, estamos aquí reportado el nuevo capítulo. Sentimos mucho el retraso pero prometemos seguir actualizando rápido, Palabra de niña exploradora. Disfrútenlo y dejen RR.

P.d. Mi pename de FF es .Fairy por si quieren pasar a ver mi OS. Tambien en mi profile esta mi cuenta de Tumblr donde ponemos avances de la historia.

S.


End file.
